Friends Forever
by ILUV ZAMMIE andDanTrixie
Summary: I worte this a cuople of years ago. Lexi Johnson 's 'Friends' talk about her. will she foegive them or will she move to where our Shumas and the gang is at will they comes friends or not. what are Lexi's and Helen Belden are keeping from the kids?
1. Behind my back

Friend forever?

_I will never forget what happened to me and my old friends Brandon never believe me that day_

It was aFriday arternoon sunny day in Calforina, I was in the kichen getting drinks and food for my 'friends' and Heather Wheel and Donna Long. I overheard Stacey McCool and Claire Townsend called me a bitch, spoil little rich girl, who gets what she. (That's not true, she can't call me that only her) that made me so mad.

"Claire, don't you think Alexis is a snob?" asked Stacey, with that evil smile.

"Yeah, she is her brothers never say no to her." said Claire, anger with a smirked.

"No, she is not you are, thank you very much." Said Donna, with a punch in Stacey face

"OWWWW!"Screamed Stacey, while holding her face, and it was red

I came in with wet cheeks and went over to Stacey and Claire and dumped their drinks on them, they both screamed together and then punch me, and slap me across my face, yelled at them.

That made my brothers Mike and Brandon came running, stopped what they saw, Donna and I was fighting with Claire and Stacey. Stacey punch me, that made Mike so, so mad with her.

"STOP, NOW!" roared Mike, with dark hazel eyes. He looked at Claire and Stacey "call home both you are not welcome anymore." he said, while he looked at me with worried a lot.

"Mike, you now mom will never let them leave until theirs parents come to get them."Said Brandon


	2. Moving

"You think I care?" Asked Mike; getting madder every minute

"Yes, you do, Mike."Said Brandon

"I DON'T you saw what happen to MY little sister."Said Mike; pissed

"THEY are guesses, and she is my sister TO."Said Brandon

"Shut-up." Said Mike; slamming his's hand on the coffee table

Mom and Dad and Mrs. and Mr. McCool and Mrs. and Mr. Townsend came in the house.

"So, you think its okay to let them do that? Is it?" Asked Mike

"No, but still." Said Brandon

"Let them do what?" Asked Daddy

"Them, they slapped and punch me." I said; pointing to Stacey and Claire.

"Is that true Stacey?" Asked Mrs. McCool

"Yes, Mom its is true."Said Stacey

"Claire, is it?" Asked Mrs. Townsend

"Yes, mama."Said Claire

Then they left. I was really happy.

"Kids, we have been thinking about moving where the Browns are at."Said Daddy

"And you're Uncle Mitch." Said Mommy

"And Leo."Said Adam

"And Sophie." I Said

"But where are we moving to?"Asked Brandon

"Sleepy-side Houston New York city."Said Daddy

"Are we going to live next door to the Browns?" I Asked

"Yes, Kitten."Said Daddy

****

**Me: I would like to thanks Bryce Johnson (the real one) and his's wife Hillary and their kids and mostly Lexi Johnson their daughter, for letting me write about them, they are my Cousins!**

**Me: I am writing a new story some of you may heard soon, with me and someone who help me to update!**

**Lexi: When?**

**Me: Soon. (Leaving the stage)**

**Lexi: on the next part of the show, will the Johnsons fit in, will they make new friends?**

**Me: Beats me, well, update soon!**

**Mike: Can I say it?**

**Me: we all can say it.**

**Me, Mike, Lexi: TO BE COUTIED! **

****

**Reviews:**

**Queen Sea: I will make sure I will not put to much cuss in anymore chapters**


	3. Adam's Joke

**Three weeks later:**

"Here we are kids."Said Daddy

"I love it, Daddy." I said

My brothers agree with me.

Once, the stop, I quickly got out.

"You guys made it here safely."Said Stacey; Leo's mom.

"Yes, we did, where's your kids?" Asked Mommy

"With theirs new friends, they might be at the club house." Said Stacey

"And where were that be?" Asked Adam

Stacey gave him the way there.

"Kitten, come on let's go."Said Adam

"Okay." I Said

After a couple of minutes we finely got there.

Adam told me the plan; I am going to hide near the club house (Really good) and screamed as loud I can, when they leave to find who screamed we will go in and hide in there.

Adam gave me the single.

I screamed as loud as I can.

The door opens Leo, Sophie, James, and people who I don't know quickly ran out, leaving the door open.

We quickly ran inside and hide.

Leo and everyone else came in.

"Who do you think screamed?" Asked James

"I don't know, wait I think I do."Said Leo

"Who?" Asked Sophie

"Adam, I will get back at you." Said Leo

Adam jumped on Leo's back.

"Get, off, now." Said Leo

He shoved Adam off of his back.

****

**Me: Thanks, to the bob- whites of glen, Leo, James, Sophie,Stacey Brown ( the real one) Adam, Lexi, Bryce , Hillary Johnson. I will be updating all of my stories buy not the 9\11 one but one the nine eleven I will.**


End file.
